Un mal Inicio
by Liz Uzumaki
Summary: Ichigo esta cumpliendo años, pero para su sorpresa resibira la visita de alguien inesperado. Y por cierto Bleach no me pertenece.


Pues si ese día era su cumpleaños y bien ya sabia que Rukia y los demás le iba a hacer una fiesta "sorpresa", ya que de sorpresa no tenia nada, era tan evidente por el nerviosismo de la Kushiski cuando el le preguntaba sobre ese día y también cuando llego sin previo aviso a la tienda e Urahara. Escucho como se estaban poniendo de acuerdo sobre los preparativos, quien iba a llevar que, y hacer la comida, que aun que Orihime se había propuesto a hacerla todos le dijeron que mejor no. No querían morir envenenados, así que la mandaron que ese día se fuera a encargar de procurar que Ichigo no sr diera cuenta e todo. Que a decir verdad iban muy mal con respecto a eso.

-ahh.-suspirando cansado, todo el día se la había pasado aburrido. Aun que fuera su cumpleaños si se la había pasado sin hacer nada y también por el acoso de la peli naranja, que desde hace un buen rato que la perdió de vista. Ahora solo iba a andar por allí, hasta que llegara la hora de la fiesta.

Ni siquiera había un hollow para siquiera entretenerse con eso.

-que aburrido y apenas falta como...-viendo su reloj. -¡una hora! -estaba tan distraído pensando el que hacer, cuando sin mas sintió una presencia muy conocida y muy cerca de el.

-así que estas aburrido, shinigami. -Ichigo rápidamente quiso sacar du insignia de shinigami, pero el Espada ya estaba consiente que iba a hacer eso, así que utilizando sonido se puso detrás de el agarrándole las manos para que no se moviera.

-oye suéltame. -tratándose de zafar, pero en su cuerpo humano le iba a ser imposible.

-¿por que la prisa, es que ya te quieres ir a la dichosa fiesta? -si desde hace tiempo que lo andaba siguiendo, y como este se encontraba distraído por eso ni cuenta se dio de el.

-ah, ¿que? -desde hace rato se encontraba allí, pues ahora si que no sabia que responderle. -¡si! No tengo tiempo para tus idioteces. - lo que Grimmjow no se tomo tan bien la contestación del peli naranja haciendo mas fuerte el agarre, lastimándole las muñecas. -ahh. -sacándole un pequeño gemido de dolor a lo que Grimmjow le gusto pensando dejar a un lado el motivo por el cual había venido en primer lugar; pelear y tal vez divertirse un poco.

-te voy a hacer que disfrutes mis idioteces shinigami.

-¿?

-ahora vayamos a un lugar mas privado. –llevando cargado como si de una novia se trataba Ichigo, aun que este hizo todo lo posible por soltarse, dándose cuenta del calor que emanaba el cuerpo del espada le agradaba, pero eso no importaba por que por lo que podía ver este Grimmjow lo quería violar. Y en un parque, por que allí ya se encontraban.

Mientras en el lugar de la fiesta o para ser exactos en la casa del shinigami sustituto, todos se encontraban para arriba y para abajo decorando y todo eso.

-oye Rukia, ¿e Ichigo? – le preguntaba Renji ala peli negra que se hallaba poniendo unos globos.

-ah pues no se debe de andar con Inoue. –siguiendo en lo suyo, aun que en realidad Ichigo se encontrara con Grimmjow a punto de ser violado en pleno parque. A continuación Grimmjow se posesiono encima de Ichigo dejando a este, tirado boca abajo en el suelo, sin dejar que para nada se moviera, teniendo una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

-¡¿pero que estas haciendo quítate? -sin ningún intento de victoria de poderse quitar de encima al peli azul logrando que Ichigo se frustrara, haciendo que el Espada sonriera excitado al ver la cara de terror en el shinigami tratando de escapar, aun que se encontrara boca abajo.

-tal vez al principio no te guste, pero luego lo disfrutaras. -ya cuando vio que Ichigo se quedo quieto por las palabras mencionadas por Grimmjow este comenzó a soltar el agarre para así poder comenzar a quitarse el chaleco. Ichigo noto que Grimmjow ya no se encontraba agarrándolo de las muñecas pero todavía sentía que se encontraba encima de el, a lo que con temor pero lo hizo volteo a ver lo que estaba haciendo el oji azul. Ichigo no podía articular palabra por lo que estaba viendo, este se estaba quitándolo de arriba enseñándole su bien formado cuerpo.

-oye, ¿que es lo que te propones Grimmjow? ¡Suéltame!

-mira shinigami te quedas quieto, además desde hace tiempo que eh querido hacer esto. -Ichigo solo sintió un escalofrió recorre todo su cuello y pecho ya que el espada había comenzado con su trabajo.


End file.
